Secerets and its starting to change
by Stara-chi
Summary: Mikan starts to act strange when the new students shows up and runs out of the class room, eveyone is shocked, confuse, and worried well almost everyone. Memories, secerets and alice's that were sealed away are reviled. This is my second fanfic enjoy.
1. starting

_**The start**_

Stara-chi: Yo Im sorry I havent updated for a week or what ever its been but I didnt get a chance to and when I did I couldnt think of anythink and when I did think of something, I had to go out T.T

Natsume: tch crybaby

Stara-chi: *YOU B$%^*&D* (hehehe thats what Im thinking)

Mikan: Natsume be nice to Stara-chi

Natsume: no

Mikan: I said be nice

Natsume: no Ichigo-kara

Mikan: -glaring at natsume-

Stara-chi: Natsume I suggest you dont say anything or do you want to expirence that again (Im referring to a chapter in my other fanfic)

Natsume: *F**K F**K SHE JUST HAD TO F**KING REMIND ME OF THAT ARRR NAUGHTY IMAGES SHOO SHOO*

Stara-chi: Okay wierd Mikan please do the disclamer

Mikan: hai Stara-chi does not own Gakuen Alice

Stara-chi: I wish I did though ( bye the way Mikan's group is now 14 and 15 which mean girls 14 and boys 15 and Mikan now has her own fanclub and is still very dense and Im sorry if I spell things or names wrong) enjoy oh and this is set just after Luna comes ( i think Luna is a B***H just to let you know)

* * *

'dont you think Mikan-chan has been acting strange lately' said Anna

'yeah ever since the new students came the other day' said Yuu

* * *

**FLASHBACK (by the way everyone is in Flashback mode who was there and its two days after this happens that their having a Flashback of it)**

'today we have two new students joining our class' said Narumi 'please treat them kindly' he added as a girl and a boy walked into the room 'you may now introduce yourself's'

'hi my name is Kisa Mamatte but you can call me Kisa-chan if you like' said the smilling girl who had shoulder length light purple hair and light blue eyes as some boys in the room had hearts in their eyes and were screaming cute

'nice to meet you my name is Kai and dont bother asking me for my full name because Im not going to tell it to anyone' said the boy who had dark brown partly spikey hair and midnight blue eyes that was lightly smilling as nearly all the girls in room had nose bleeds, hearts in their eyes or have already fainted or were screaming their heads off

'has anyone got any questions for them' said Narumi and as soon as he said that there were instint shouting saying

'whats your alice'

'whats your star rank'

'are you single'

'what ability class are you in'

'I have the alice of Vines, Ice and Mindreading, special star and in the DA class' said Kisa

'Im in the DA class, a special star and I have the alice of Ice, Water, Wind, Storm, Lighting, Chains and Light' looking around the faces in the room untill he froze and started staring at one spot because his eyes met a pair of hazel eyes that he knew and treasures dearly all that came out of his mouth was a soft but audible to everyone who was listening or just had good hearing 'Mikan' before he started walking slowly towards Mikan.

**Natsume's POV**

**great just great I was taking a nice nap when suddenly all this screaming starts and wakes me up and next thing I know is that we have two new students joining our class tch what a bother but with that boy who said his name was Kai of whatever here he might take away some of Ruka's and mine anoying fangirls since his almost as good looking as me not that I care hm interesting their both in the DA class and are special stars now surely some of the anoying fangirls will chase him instead of me... ****WHAT THE F**K is going on why is he walking towards Polka and how does he even know Polka's name dont tell me they know each other **

**Hotaru's POV**

**two new students more like two more money makers for me HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -insert creepy music here- hmm I should get the crab special today then blackmail the bunny boy to help me sell these new pictures I have (she has her camera out and is taking pictures of the two new students) what aparently he knows the baka hmm interesting**

**Anna and Nonoko's POV**

**wow the new boy is hansome huh did he just say Mikan-chan's name**

**Sumire's POV**

**oh my god Kai is so Hansome well definatly have to change the club name from NATSUME AND RUKA FANCLUB TO NATSUME, KAI AND RUKA FANCLUB... WHAT HE KNOWS SAKURA HOW AND WHY GOD WHY DOES ALL THE GOOD LOOKING GUYS NOTICE HER AND NOT ME WHEN IT SHOULD BE ME**

**Ruka's POV**

**why do I get the feeling Imai-san is going to blackmail me today arhhh why does she do it to me of all people and why does she call me bunny boy is it because of my rabbit... oh no looks like this new student know Sakura-san I wonder what Natsume is going to do about this **

**Koko's POV**

**ohhh looks like this new girl has the same alice as me hmm I just love reading Natsume and Ruka's minds and sometimes Hotaru's when she doesnt catch me... hm Mikan-chan must have her alice on I cant read her mind**

Mikan started to sweat and breathing for her was getting harder and harder she was tensing up big time while Kai was slowly walking towards her.

'huh Mikan-chan is here' said Kisa walking over to where Kai was heading as Kisa was about to reach out and touch her Mikan suddenly ran out of the room leaving behind curious, surprized, confused and shocked stares

and thus began the silence that was broken by Narumi saying 'Umm... free day' because he himself was one of the most surprized, shocked and confused people in the room before he ran out of the room.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

'I agree the Baka has been acting strange and she didnt even tell me she knew someone by the name of Kai or Kisa when we were little' said Hotaru eating the crab special (specially made for her or else there'll be big trouble if she doesnt get her crabs).

'she's even been missing lunch, breakfast, dinner and her classes' said Ruka

'that's new considering she's such a pig' said Natsume.

'I cant read her mind lately either and when I did read it she kicked me out of her mind' said Koko.

'you dont' think' said Sumire.

'think what' said Anna and Nonoko.

'think that she's in love with Kai-sama or Kai-sama and her are childhood sweethearts' said Sumire. (I just had to put sama but its my choice)

'what' said most of the people in the group.

'Tch there's no way that Baka is in love with that guy' said Natsume

'why jelous' said Tsubasa.

'no' said Natsume.

'somebody is jelous somebody is jelous' sang Koko, Kitsume and Tsubasa.

'shut up I said Im not' said Natsume ligthing a flame in his hand.

'we were just having a joke with ya, you can understand that cant you' said Tsubasa sweatdroping.

'well next time have a joke with someone else' said Natsume glaring at Tsubasa.

'hm there's no way that Baka would be in love otherwise she would tell me' said Hotaru still eating her crabs.

'maybe we should try to ask her what's wrong somehow' said Nonoko.

'good idea but how' said Yuu.

**LATER**

'I cant beleive it Mikan-chan actully said no to a sleepover at Hotaru's room' cried Anna.

'I cant believe it either' cried Nonoko.

'would someone please tell me what Im doing here' said Koko reading Natsume's mind.

'because we were planning on making the Baka tell us what's with her lately but looks like that failed' said Hotaru.

'then that means I can go then' said Natsume.

'no' said Hotaru because she is planning on taking picture's of everyone when there asleep.

**AT 11 PM AT NIGHT (yes there still awake)**

'there's nothing to do' cried a bored Kitsume and Koko.

'hey guys I heard that deep in the Black forest (I made it up because cant remember what forests there are oh well and its name is black forest because its get really dark there) there's a huge Lake thats said to be the colour of blood, wanna go and see if its true' said Tsubasa.

'sounds creepy' said Anna and Nonoko.

'sounds like a big joke but sure' said Koko and Kitsume.

'sure' said Hotaru getting her camera ready which made everyone that was in the room sweatdrop. (at the sleepover there is Hotaru because it's in her room and Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Kitsume, Ruka, Natsume, Tsubasa, Sumire and Yuu).

'sounds interesting' said Natsume.

'sure I guess' said Ruka.

'Im in' said Sumire thinking that its a big avantage for her because she can act scared and cling onto one of her idol's.

**IN THE BLACK FOREST**

**'**kyaa' said Sumire trying to cling onto Natsume who set her hair on fire as a result 'kyaa my hair' she starting to run around and scream. (nobody can hear them because the forest is huge)

'Baka' said Hotaru.

**25 minutes later**

'hey guys i see something over there' said Koko pointing a finger to where he was meaning, and the others turned around and looked where Koko was pointing and sure enough, there was a large lake that looked like the colour of blood in the dark and in the middle of the lake there was a big island, with a huge sakura tree but the sakura tree was not a pink sakura but a red sakura tree, and the petals of the sakura tree were spead around on top of the water of the lake so it gave it a look that looked like red or the colour of blood. (the petals or leaves or whatever they are are red instead of pink and it a crimson red or dark red) And there were crystals at the bottem of the lake that glow and make the lake glow slightly. And around the sakura tree there were rose bushes full of roses Red, Black and White. (the lake is really huge so the island is really big as well). Upon the top of the tree they saw a figure singing, as they got closer.

_The blood that was shed that day I still remember the smell it was so intoxicating that it made you feel like you were sufficating,_

_But I guess that's why that place is called a battle field, a battle field, from the day it was made it was a battle field, a battle field,_

_that only one team would survive on, a battle field that only one team would survive on forever and ever_

_Memories that are stained into my merory are sometimes not so pleasent for me to remember_

_And I still remember the number of dead corpes that fell down in front of my own two eyes that day_

_And the clothes I wore that day are now stained fully in blood that just wont wash out and never will, oh_

The singing stoped and the figure said 'Onii-chan I know your there you can come out now' and as soon as the figure said that Kai appeard at the edge of the island in the middle of the lake.

'Mikan I just knew you would be here' said Kai.

* * *

Stara-chi: how was it for my second fanfic


	2. explaining

Stara-chi: yo its me again

Natsume: yeah we can see that dummy

Mikan: Natsume thats not nice

Natsume: tch

Persona: shes correct thats not nice

Mikan: see -gets on persona's back-

Natsume:... *what the hell is he doing here that b***terd*

Stara-chi: thats not nice

Natsume: I didnt say anything

Stara-chi: you thought something not nice

Natsume: how the

Stara-chi: mind reading

Natsume: when

Stara-chi: the other day

Mikan: congradulations and are you coming to the academy

Stara-chi: thanks and yep (im gonna right a story with me in it later or put me in this story)

Natsume: geez great just great

Stara-chi: like i care what you think any way please do the disclamer

Natsume: if it'll get you to shut up fine Stara-chi does not own Gakuen alice

Stara-chi: I wish I did owell and I forgot to tell you I made it because I think Luna is a B***H that she isnt in Mikan class anymore but all the others are Lol please enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter two**

'Mikan i just knew you would be here' said kai.

'Onii-chan what are you doing here' said Mikan jumping out of the sakura tree and out of the shadows.

'To see how you are silly' said Kai.

'Well lets see if you count having the seal that was placed on me brokan and in a result of that having an aching body plus a really bad headache for two days, that when I go near the person who broke the seal good well then Im just great' said Mikan.

'Ah sorry about that I didnt mean to brake the seal but I just couldn't help it' said Kai.

'fine fine fine I forgive you Onii-chan' said Mikan.

'by the way are you still in pain' said Kai.

'No the pain ended and hour ago thats why Im out here' said Mikan.

'Oh so what ya up to here then' said Kai.

'relaxing myself down' answered Mikan.

'hmm... you always did come here when we were little to relax, but you should be in bed sleeping' said Kai.

'No im not tired and you can't make me' said mikan poking her tounge at Kai.

'your still as childish as ever i see' said Kai.

'fine if you want me to be childish I'll do this' said Mikan claping her hands together while smiling and in a flash kai was all wet.

'Mikan I told you when we were little not to do that remember but I guess you didn't listen' said Kai the he clicked his fingers and water rushed towards Mikan and got her wet.

'huh it was you fault because you called me childish, and you wet me back that means your just as childish as im am' said Mikan claping her hands together again and making Kai even more wet.

'I'll get you for that' said Kai and thus began the water fight or if you prefer to call it water alice fight between Kai and Mikan.

**HOTARU'S POV**

I knew it there was no such thing as a lake made of blood but I see why they call it that if they were to see it at a distance. But it's so beautiful up close with the roses and the red sakura tree in the middle on the lake not that I would say that out loud. Hm someone seems to be on the tree and singing a song, its kind of a sad song. What the hell is Kai doing here... Mikan was the one in the tree singing, why was she singing such a sad song. Why didn't Mikan tell me Kai was her brother we never hide anything, has she bean here before, and whats this about a seal does Mikan have another alice that she didn't tell me.

**RUKA' POV**

The sight is beautiful. Hm... such a sad song... what that was Sakura-san singing and shes calling Kai Onii-chan does that mean hes her brother, huh shes bean here before what. Ahh... this is so confusing, and how is Sakura-san controling water dont tell me.

**ANNA'S POV**

Wow what a lovely place for a picnic... Eh so thats why Mikan-chan ran out her body was aching whenever Kai was near here.

**NONOKO'S POV**

Wow those flower would be great for my potion's... so Mikan-chan ran out because a seal broke and her body was aching or something.

**YUU's POV**

Ehh this is so confusing

**KITSUME'S POV**

Hm weird HAHAHAHAHAHA there soking wet HAHAHAHAHA

**KOKO's POV**

So if Kai is Mikan-chan's brother does that mean hes got the same alice as Mikan does... that would explan why I couldn't read his mind. Since when did Mikan-chan have the water alice must be something to do with the seal.

**TSUBASA'S POV**

Ehh my kohai's brother hm that would make him my kohai as well then. (some people are such simple minded)

**SUMIRE'S POV**

Ah what a perfect place for a confession maybe I should confess to Kai-sama or it could be Natsume-sama or Ruka-sama here (she really doesn't get it that their not interested does she) I wonder which one. Ah what Sakura-san was the one singing... Ah Kai-sama looks so hansome in the moonlight wait a minute did Sakura-san just call Kai-sama Onii-chan... GOD PLEASE WAKE ME UP BECAUSE I DONT UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON, IF THIS IS A DREAM I MEAN A GIRL WHO WAS ONCE A NO STAR BEING KAI-SAMA'S SISTER ISN'T RIGHT.

**NATSUME'S POV**

Hm how come I never knew this place existed tch bit to manny roses for my liking though i could just burn them if I wanted to come here. Tch why would someone mistake this place for a lake of blood tch idiots, Hm I wonder who's singing this sad song. Tch why is Kai here and who is this person calling him Onii-chan... No way it's polka (well at least he can be sure hes not a love rival now) and what are they taking about a seal for well that explains why she ran out, why would she even have a seal on her. Did she just control water wouldn't that mean she has the water alice.

**AFTER THE WATER FIGHT (NORMAL POV)**

Kai suddenly burst out laughing (they are both sitting down now)

'Kai-nii what the hell are you laughing for now' said Mikan thinking he was laughing at her.

'Well just that we always used to play water alice fights here when we were little remember' said Kai.

'Ah your right I remember and you always lost' said Mikan.

'No you just always cheated and used your other alice's' said Kai.

'So you used your other alice's as well' said Mikan.

'Yeah but you have more alice's that me so it wasn't faif Mi-chan' said Kai.

'How manny times do i have to say don't call me that' said Mikan tackling Kai.

'Oi Kai-kun where are you' shouted a voice and then Kisa showed up on the Island in the middle of the lake as Mikan and Kai stoped tackling and got up.

'what do you want Kisa-chan' said Mikan and Kai.

'Mikan-chan your here with Kai does that mean you got you memories back, and you wont avoided us' said Kisa hugging Mikan.

'Yep' said Mika while yawning.

'Kai-kun' said Kisa.

'What' said Kai.

'You do remember what happen's to Mikan-chan if she doesn't get enough sleep' said Kisa.

'Shit i forgot Mikan go get some sleep now' said Kai.

'why' said Mikan.

'Just go' said Kisa and Kai.

'Fine fine Mr. and Mrs Grumpy pants' said Mikan, leaving.

'thank God' said Kai gettin up to leave as well with Kisa. After they left everybody else left and was deep in thought.

**THE NEXT DAY**

'Waa im late im late' cried Mikan running threw the hall ways until she bumped into someone.

'Oi Ichigo-kara stop bumping into me' said (as you guessed) Natsume. (she didn't fall down but she did bump into him :P)

'NATSUME NO HENTAI' (it means Natsume you pevert) screamed Mikan.

'Tch your 14 years old and you still wear childish underwear' said Natsume.

'why do you keep peeking then or do you want me to wear more mature underwear you pevert' said Mikan.l

'i do not peek you just show them to me' said Natsume hiding his blushing face with his bangs.

'I do not' said Mikan checking her watch 'Arh im gonna be late' she said then ran past Natsume to get to class.

**NATSUME'S POV**

Hm how I love teasing her its fun to watch her reaction's. (you thought he was thinking something else didnt you be honest now) Polka is still childish as ever... wait a minute did she just ask me if I want her to wear more mature underwear. Shit dam hormones now Im picturing things. (he really is a pevert and I guess most of you can figure out what he is picturing) Dam now Im blushing... Shit I forgot to ask her about that owell Ill ask later.

**NORMAL POV**

'Good morning everyone' shouted Mikan upon arriving at the class.

'Good morning Mikan-chan/ Sakura-san' shouted back randoms.

'Hoataruuuuuuuuu' shouted Mikan running to hug her but ended up getting BAKA BAKA BAKA hit by the baka gun.

'Ow Hotaru is a big meanie' said Mikan getting up.

**AFTER THE BELL RANG AND THE TEACHER HAS ARRIVED**

'Good morning my lovely students' said Narumi about to say something else when the door opens revieling Kai (I bet you thought it was Natsume and Ruka and Kisa is already in the room) walking into the room and (as you might of guessed) nearly all of the girls in the room started shouting "Kyaa'.

'Um kai-kun whats wrong' said Narumi when Kai suddenly stopped.

'You haven't assigned me a seat or a partern yet' said Kai.

'Oh thats right, you can choose somebody you'd like to be your parrtern if you like' said Narumi (Kai didnt get assigned a seat or partern because he left the class room after Mikan ran out, and Kisa already got assigned a seat but not a partern) and (anyone with a brain can figure out whats gonna happen next) thus began the shouting again from random girls in the room 'Pick me' or 'No me' and 'No he'll choose me'.

'I want Mikan to be my partern and I want to sit next to her' said Kai.

'Umm okay but Mikan- chan already has a partern so he will be your partern as well' said Narumi which was followed by 'no fair' 'shes already go Natsume-sama though' 'why does Sakura-san get all the guys' from girls and 'dam he's lucky' 'this will affect the chance to be with Sakura-san wont it' from boys.

'Hai sensai' said Kai.

'just call me Narumi-sensai' said Narumi.

'I'd prefer just to call you sensei' said Kai.

'but why' said Narumi.

'because otherwise I'll call you gay-sensei' said Kai.

'... FOR THE LAST TIME IM NO GAY' said Narumi.

'okay sorry im just gonna call you sensei' said Kai.

'okay oh and your seat is next to Mikan-chan's' said Narumi adding 'but i need to talk to Mikan-chan and you for a second please and class free time while im gone'

'Hai sensei' said Mikan and Kai following him out of the room.

**Outside the classroom Mikan and Kai explained everything about the seal sealing her memories and about Kai being her brother but they didn't tell him about all Mikan's other alice's execpt about the water one, they also didn't tell him that Mikan came here when she was little and when they went back inside the class room they explained that Kai was Mikan's big brother and that Mikan ran out of the class room the other day because she felt sick (ya wouldn't want someone to vomit in the class room would you) they also told them that Kisa was a childhood friend.**

* * *

Stara-chi: how was it please review and please read my other story as well


End file.
